<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until death do us apart by fightuntilyoucan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062984">Until death do us apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan'>fightuntilyoucan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit drama, F/M, Fluff, Post 2x20, fluff with drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot placed after 2x20. Juliet called off the wedding but will she leave the Island? Story with a little twist :) PS. English isn’t my first language, all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until death do us apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet couldn't believe what had happened. She was struggling the whole time since Magnum fake proposed to her till the moment she had to tell everyone that the wedding was off. She couldn't do that, not with the feelings she had towards him. Juliet walked to her room at Robin's nest, placing her wedding dress on the bed when she noticed the lights at Magnum's house. She didn't want to leave it that way, not when she had to leave Hawaii in over forty-eight hours. </p><p>"Magnum," she knocks at the door, "can I come in?" she asked, gently pulling the door. </p><p>"You should be packing…" he said bitterly, siping his beer. </p><p>"I wanted...I wanted to check if you are alright," she said, standing by the door. </p><p>"Why wouldn't I? My fake fiance decided to not get married and go back to the UK for God knows how long…" he shook his head. </p><p>"You know it wasn't like that…" </p><p>"So how it was Juliet!" he shouted, standing up, "you will leave and you didn't let me or anyone help you,"</p><p>"It would hurt too much…" she whispered. </p><p>"What do you mean? We were ready to do everything…"</p><p>"It would hurt too much to know you are pretending while me…" she lifted her gaze to meet his, "I love you and I couldn't survive that…I don't want to pretend because my feelings are real,'' she said, tears stung his eyes. </p><p>"You…" Magnum looked at her with a surprised look, "Juliet…"</p><p>"No!" she wiped the tears, "you are right, I have to pack…" </p><p>Magnum was by her side in a second, grabbing her gently by her arms. He couldn't believe what she was saying, but for the first time this day, he was happy. Happy she felt the same way. Thomas leaned in, stopping inches from her lips when his voice filled the small space between them.</p><p>"I love you too," he said, before softly brushing his lips over hers.</p><p>"Magnum…" her moan brought him back.</p><p>"Yeah…" he breathed heavily. </p><p>"Will you marry me?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes.</p><p>"Yes," he answered, smiling at her.</p><p>*********<br/>
Juliet walked slowly to Magnum's house for the second time this evening. She was wearing a white dress with a bareback, with the flower pinned into her hair. Juliet slowly turned around, locked her sight with his. She took a step towards him, her hands placed at his chest when lips peppered his neck with butterfly kisses. Juliet couldn't believe in what happens during those few hours. She managed to call off one wedding, just to get married a few hours later with the man she wanted the most.<br/>
Her fingers slowly took off his jacket, working on the buttons of his shirt while her tongue swept over his. Magnum wasn't able to talk or think, all he wanted was her and her only. He slowly unzips her dress, letting the material fall from her shoulders, leaving her just in her white lingerie, when the dress lands on the floor. Her beauty caused his heart to skip the beat, his eyes wild open when her hands were working on unzipping his pants. After a moment they both were half-naked, breaths mixed in the air when Juliet wrapped her hands around his neck. </p><p>"I want you," Magnum whispered, gently laying her on the bed. </p><p>Juliet pulled him on top of her, grazing her fingernails over his back causing him to moan loudly. Her hand slipped on his boxers, massaging the growing bulge when his hands were working on the material covering her breasts. He tossed her bra on the pile on the floor before wrapping his mouth around her nipple, biting it gently. Juliet's hands tangled in his hair when her eyes closed from the amount of pleasure he gave her just by his touch. She pulled him up, her mouth covering his when he ripped her panties, leaving her bare underneath him. Thomas slowly slipped his large member into her, waiting for her to adjust to his size. He looked into her eyes, caressing her hair when he saw a little node. He slowly started to move, feeling her legs wrapping around his middle. His fingers graze over her hard nipples. Juliet tried to handle the amount of pleasure but the truth was she was ready to come right there with Thomas buried deep inside of her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when she felt the burn in the pit of her stomach, she was on the edge with every thrust of his hips.</p><p>"Open your eyes," Magnum whispered, "I want to see how beautiful you are when you come," he added, looking straight into her hazel orbs. </p><p>These few words made her clench around him, her legs wrapped tight around his middle, when his own orgasm washed over him, making him spill into her with a loud groan. Their breaths mixed in the air when they both rode off their highs. He lifted himself on his elbow, tucking a straight lock behind her ear, admiring her flushed face. Her eyes were half-closed, hands caressing his hair causing him to breathe faster. </p><p>"That was the best sex ever…" she whispered, smiling. </p><p>"It was," he rolled on the side, not wanting to crush her with his weight, "you are so beautiful," he said, pulling her closer into a hug.</p><p>Juliet was laying in the bed, with Magnum's chest pressed behind her when she lifted her hand. The silver ring shone on her finger reminding her about what they did only hours ago. At once she felt his breath tickle her neck. </p><p>"So now I can call you Mrs. Magnum?" he teased, kissing her hair. </p><p>"We can't tell anyone...not now," she answered, squeezing his hand. </p><p>"Why not? They will know something happened when you won't leave Hawaii…"</p><p>"I just want to…" </p><p> </p><p>"Think about it?" Magnum said, hugging her tight.</p><p>"Will you be mad if we wait to tell all of it?" she turned around to face him.</p><p>"How could I be mad at my wife?" he asked with a smile at the sound of his own words. </p><p>"Just wait a bit, later we will tell everyone," she said, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Juliet…" he whispered, holding her in his arms.</p><p>"Yes?" she answered immediately. </p><p>"You made me the happiest man in the world today," he said, kissing her before they both drift off to sleep.</p><p>*******<br/>
Juliet felt odd, not only because he was someone's wife but more because she was the wife of Thomas Magnum. She dreamed of her wedding when she was with Richard but it was totally different than actually being a wife. They decided to hide it from their friends, for now, Juliet felt like it was the right thing to do after all the previous perturbation.<br/>
They had another case and that was the only thing she tried to focus on. </p><p>"Juliet?" Rick and TC said in unison.</p><p>"You shouldn't be on the plane right now?" Kumu asked when they were sitting at 'La Mariana'.</p><p>"I should but we found a solution with my lawyer and here I am," she answered, "hope you are happy," she added tilting her head. </p><p>"Of course we are!" TC said, standing up to hug her. </p><p>"Does Magnum know?" Kumu asked.</p><p>"Yes, I told him yesterday," she answered, trying not to blush. </p><p>"He must be very happy," Rick said, placing a drink in front of her, "this is a welcome back drink," he added.</p><p>At once Thomas entered the room, trying to focus on everyone except Juliet. His face lit up every time he saw her and for the first time in his life he wanted to scream how much in love he was, but he couldn't. </p><p>"We have a case," he said, lifting his hand to touch her waist but pulling it off in time. </p><p>"Perfect," she smiled, thanking God they could leave the bar. </p><p>Juliet was sitting in a Ferrari, trying to figure out if she did the right thing. She didn't have doubts about marrying Magnum, she was thinking about lying to their friends. At once she felt his hand resting on her tight which brought her back from her thoughts.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah...I think so," she answered, covering his hand with hers, "it was a crazy day...week...month?" </p><p>"You want me to drive you home?" Thomas asked.</p><p>"Yes but just for a moment, I will take a shower and you can tell me what case we have," she smiled. </p><p>"Your wish is my command," he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. </p><p>Thomas was waiting for Juliet to finish her shower when the doorbell filled the room forcing him to move to the main living room. He opened the door to found a man waiting for him to let him in.</p><p>"How can I help you?" he asked politely.</p><p>"My name is Jeff Robertson. I'm from immigration unit and I'm here to check if Miss Juliet Higgins, now Magnum is here legal...is the shortcut I want to check if you didn't lie to the unit," he explained. </p><p>"Please, come in. Juliet is taking a shower, can you wait a moment?"</p><p>"Of course," the man said, entering the house. </p><p>"Please, sit. Would you like something to drink?" </p><p>"No thank you," </p><p>Thomas moved quickly to Juliet's room hoping she was ready for a visit. She found her in her bedroom, wearing only her lingerie and he couldn't help but smile at the view. He knocked gently, trying not to scare her when his voice filled the room. </p><p>"In your living room is a guy from immigration unit and he wants to check if we are married for real," he whispered.</p><p>"Okay," she answered, trying to calm herself down, "we are together...for real. Right?" she met his gaze to make herself sure. </p><p>"We are," he said, kissing her softly, "get dressed, we got this," he added, kissing her forehead. </p><p>"Thomas," she caught his attention, "wedding ring," she said, handing him the silver ring. </p><p>Juliet sat next to Thomas, trying to look confident. She hoped the man in front of her wasn't a bureaucrat fixed on his work and that they will answer a few questions only. Thomas shifted at his place, stretching his arm around Juliet, waiting for the questions. </p><p>"You are very fast, we got married yesterday," he said, locking his sight with Jeff's.</p><p>"Yes, but Mrs. Magnum stretched her staying to the maximum and your wedding was...unexpected. That's why we decided to do it fast, besides Mr. Masters is very persuasive,"</p><p>"Robin?" Juliet asked, surprised.</p><p>"Yes," he said, "can we start. It's only a few questions,"</p><p>"Of course," Juliet smiled, leaning on the sofa, Thomas hand caressing her arm. </p><p>"First question, Uhm, did you consume your marriage?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Magnum almost shouted. </p><p>"I'm afraid not. We have to know if…" Jeff flushed. </p><p>"Yes," Juliet answered.</p><p>"Okay then," Jeff looked at the paper in front of him, writing something down, "are you planning kids?"</p><p>"I swear to God…" Magnum's fist clenched.</p><p>"Hey," Higgins looked at him, covering his hand with hers, causing him to calm down, "we don't know yet. We are married a day and a half and we can skip the parts with future planning. We don't know that,"</p><p>"Okay, next question is, what kind of tea does your wife like?"</p><p>"She hates tea, she is the only British who hates tea," Thomas answered, tucking the hair behind her ear. </p><p>"I see," Robertson marked something on his paper, "where will you live? I didn't see your things here Mr. Magnum,"</p><p>"We will live here but he didn't have time for moving in. We were busy in the evening," Juliet answered, squeezing Magnum's hand.</p><p>At once the sound of dogs paws filled the room causing Juliet to open her eyes wilder. She forgot about dogs, the man in front of them won't believe in them being together if her dogs hate Thomas. She was just about to drag dogs out when Apollo ran towards Magnum, placing his head on Thoma's lap. </p><p>"I see your dogs spend a lot of time with Mr. Magnum. Those dogs don't trust easily," Jeff said with a smile, "beautiful dogs,"</p><p>"They are like babies for us," Magnum said, scratching Apollo's head, "if you asked about family, they are our babies," </p><p>"They are," Juliet repeated, patting Zeus' head, hoping the dogs won't change their minds and attack Thomas. </p><p>"I think I saw enough," he stood up, packing his papers, "I will recommend extending your visa," he added, shaking hands. </p><p>"Thank you," Magnum said, kissing Juliet.</p><p>"You will get papers in about two weeks," he added, leaving them.</p><p>Juliet took a deep breath, tears of joy stung in her eyes when Jeff left the house. She hoped it wasn't the dream and she was safe. Juliet felt Thomas's hands wrapping around her, lifting and spinning her around. She put her hands around his neck, pulling him into a kiss when they both heard dogs growling behind them.</p><p>"I don't think they like me anymore," Magnum whispered, placing Higgins on the floor. </p><p>"Good our babies listen to one parent," she teased, "Zeus, Apollo leave," she said, forcing dogs to leave the room. </p><p>"I almost get a heart attack when they run here," Thomas laughed.</p><p>"Me too!" she admitted, " now, what case do we have to solve…" she asked.</p><p>"About that…" he started, explaining the case to his wife. </p><p>*****<br/>
They were running after a suspect for over ten minutes. The case was easy, but like every suspect, he decided to run away. Juliet was about to turn right, forcing the man to turn in the opposite direction where Magnum was waiting for him. </p><p>"How nice you decided to join me and my wife," Thomas said, proving to Juliet how much he loved to call her his wife. </p><p>"I didn't do anything, it was her fault…" the man shouted. </p><p>"Her? Your wife?" Juliet asked, tilting her head. </p><p>"She's a bitch," he shouted. </p><p>"Hey! Don't call your wife like that," Thomas answered with a smile, "now come here and we will talk at the precinct," he added, taking a step towards the man.</p><p>Suddenly the alley filled with the sound of the firing gun. Juliet didn't see anything at first, the loud noise echoed in her ears causing her to shake her head. After a moment she saw him, her husband was lying on the ground, holding by his stomach, the bloodstream from the wound.  She immediately ran towards him and didn't pay attention to the man who was holding the gun.</p><p>"Thomas," she shouted, kneeling, his head resting on her knees, "you're gonna be fine," she added, pressing the wound with her hands. </p><p>"We don't want you to be a widow too soon," he smiled, closing his eyes. </p><p>"No, please open your eyes," she shouted loudly when she felt someone pulling her away.</p><p>"Higgins," Katsumoto said, pulling her by her arms, "what happened?" </p><p>"The man shot him," she was looking at Thomas, "I should pay attention….I should…"</p><p>"Hey," Katsumoto said, forcing her to look at him, "it's Magnum. He will be fine,"</p><p>"Yes," she shook her head, tears running from her eyes," he's gonna be fine. </p><p>******<br/>
Juliet was waiting at the hospital. Her hands were still covered with Thomas's blood when she noticed her wedding ring under the red substance. She couldn't believe what was happening in her life in just two days. Higgins looked at TC, Rick, and Kumu who were sitting next to her, nervously looking at the door. She didn't want to think about life without Magnum, he was the light in her life, someone who she didn't know she needed until she found him or he found her in the darkest time of her life. At once the door opened, letting one of the doctors enter the room.</p><p>"Are you from the Thomas Magnum family?" the man asked.</p><p>"Yes," they all answered in unison.</p><p>"I mean if any of you are legally his family. I can talk only with his parents, siblings or wife…"  </p><p>"I'm his wife," Juliet's voice echoed in the room, forcing everyone to look at her. </p><p>"Would you like to come and see him?" the doctor asked, "will explain everything on the way," </p><p>Juliet walked to Magnum's room, trying to prevent the tears from falling. He was laying on the bed, wearing the hospital PJ. He looked so small in the big bed, with the machines attached to his chest and hands. Juliet took a step towards him, holding his hand while the other one was caressing his hair. </p><p>"You thought you will get rid of me that easily?" his raspy voice caught her attention. </p><p>"Don't ever do this again!" she cries, kissing his forehead. </p><p>I won't," he said, squeezing her hand, "you were scared, so I'm guessing you didn't want to divorce right after you got the papers,"</p><p>"Stop joking!" she smiled through the tears. </p><p>"Stop crying, please," he answered.</p><p>"I told everyone...that we are married," she bites her lip, "the doctor didn't want to say how are you and he asked about your wife…"</p><p>"Good," he said, closing his eyes, "will you stay with me?" he added. </p><p>"I will," she said quickly. </p><p>Juliet took off her shoes, placing them near the bed. She gently lay next to him, her hands resting on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart under her fingertips. She kissed his arm, hiding her face in the crook of his neck when she heard his voice again. </p><p>"I'm the luckiest man on Earth," he said, kissing her forehead, "I can be shot every day if that's the prize for being your husband," he added, causing her tears to stream. </p><p>"I love you," she whispered, caressing his cheek.</p><p>"I love you more," he answered, drifting off to sleep, with his wife in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>